parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty
Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi) is an aspiring Water Pokémon Master and a former traveling partner of Ash. She is also the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym, handing out the Cascade Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. She is the youngest of four sisters. She is often teased by her older sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet, the "Sensational Sisters" who label her as "the runt". Family: *sisters: Daisy (oldest), Lily (third oldest), Violet (second oldest) Voice Actors: #Rachael Lillis - English #Michele Knotz - English #Mayumi Iizuka - Japanese #Xochitl Ugarte - Spanish #Miriam Valencia - Spanish #Pilar Aguado - Spanish #Anouck Hautbois - French #Alessandra Karpoff - Italian #Tayla Barkay - Hebrew She played Padme in Star Wars (SailorMoonRockz's Style) She played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Misty She played Ty Lee In Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style She is a Fire Nation noble She played Anna in Frozen She played Cho Chang in Richard Tyler and Goblet of Fire she is a Ravenclaw student and Cedric Diggory's girlfriend She played Hercules in Misty (aka Hercules) She is the Ultimate Symbol of Strength and Courage She played Rapunzel in Tangled She played Dimitri in Ash-stasia She is a Kitchen Boy She played Thumbelina in Mistylina She played Alice in Misty in Wonderland She is a Girl She played Tinker Bell in Ash Pan (PokemonFan Style) She is a Pixie She played Sena in Tai Chi Chasers (1701Movies Human Style) She is a Tai Chi chaser She played Tiger Lily in Ash Pan and Fox Ash Pan and the Villains She is an Indian Princess She played One of Miss Kitty's Sisters in The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective She is a Showgirl Mouse She played Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Dawn She is a Sea Witch in Disguise She played Mrs. Beakley in CartoonTales (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is a Duck She played Ariel in The Little Misty, The Little Misty (TV Series), The Little Misty 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Misty 3: Misty's Beginning She is a Mermaid She played Brown-Haired Mer-Girl in The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea She is a Mer-Girl She played Little Suzy in Johnny Bravo (Ooglyeye Style) She is a Little Girl She played Abigail in Once Upon a City She is a Mouse She played Peter Pan in Misty Pan She is a flying boy who never grows up she played Ginny Weasley in Ash Ketchum and The Chamber of Secrets She is a Gryffindor student, the love interest of Harry Potter (Ash Ketchum) and the younger sister of Ron Weasley (Taran) She played Supergirl in Super Misty She is a superheroine She Played Bess Blueheart In Jimmy and The Boys (1983) She played Whitney in Artemis & Friends She is a recurring role She played Powerdered Toast Man in Misty Girl She played Googie in Ash Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf She is Shaggy's girlfriend She played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style), and Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (VIZ) she is the 4th sailor scout She Played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Brittany, and Sailor Brittany (VIZ) She is the 2nd sailor scout She Played Bulma (Only with Blue Hair and young) Only In Dragon Ball (1701Movies Style) and Chi Chi In Dragon Ball Z (1701Movies Style) and Super she is one of Goku's friends She Played Herself In Pokemon 398Movies She Played Rich red haired Woman In Artemis 'n Alvin Rescue Rangers She is a Rich Woman She Played Brie In An American Tail 4 (Chris1702 Style) She is a ???? She Played Blake Danny Doo Franchise for 170Movies She is a ???? She Played Hippo In Madgascar (400Movies Style) She is a Hippo She Played Weese Drake In Dinosaur King (398Movies Human Style) She is Zoe's Big She Played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Spy Boy Detective she is a Young mouse She played Eleanor Miller in Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) She is Theodore's rival and love interest She Played Velma In tramp doo she is a Mystery Solver She Played Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (1701Movies Human Style) She is a Pink Powerpuff She Played Rukia K In Bleach (Chris1701 Human Style) She is a Warrior She played Luna (Human) in Sailor Becky S: Hearts in Ice She Played Dee Dee In Marucho's Laboratory She Played Sailor Pluto In Sailor Rukia She is the Elderst Sailor Scout She Played Sam In Totally Spies (170Movies Style) She Played Elizabeth Hansford in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) and Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (VIZ) She is an Extra or Andrew's Sister She played Zahrah in Dinosaur King (1951Movies Style) She is an Arabian Princess She Played Zoe Dra In Dinosaur King (1979Movies Human Style) She is She Played Melanie (Purple Hair) In Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) She Played VesVes In Sailor Tigress She Played In Ash 'n Brock Rescue Rangers (Chris1705 Style) She is a White Poodle She Played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Perdita She is the 3rd sailor scout She Played Nala (Replacement Raye Instead of Adult Vitani) In The Pokemon Trainer King 2: Ash's Pride (1983Movies Style) she is ????? Portrayals: * In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Tammy. * In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) she is played by Luna. * In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Princess Jasmine. * In Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Gosalyn Mallard. * In Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Mina/Sailor Venus * In Pokemon (4000Movies Style) she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Amber. * In Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. * In Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) she is played by Abigail. * In Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Bubbles. * In Pokemon (Chris1812 Human Style) she is played by Zoe Drake * In Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) she is played by Rukia Kuchiki. * In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. * In Pokemon (Chris2015 Animal Style) she is played by Charlamange. * In Pokemon (170Movies Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Pokemon (1986Movies Style) she is played by Molly Baker. * In Pokemon (1961Movies Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Pokemon (154Movies Style) she is played by Wendy. * In Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) she is played by Jeanette Miller. * In Pokemon (160Movies Human Style) she is played by Daphne Blake. * In Pokemon (143Movies Style) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon * In Pokemon (1952Movies Style) she is played by Andie. * In Pokemon (1951Movies Human Style) she is played by Charlamange. * In Pokemon (1987Movies Style) she is played by Nose Marie. * In Pokemon (1953Movies Style) she is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter. * In Pokemon (150Movies Style) she is Played Sailor Chibi Moon * In Pokemon (1984Movies Style) she Is Played By Michiru/Sailor Neptune. * In Pokemon (161Movies Style) she is played by Chitose Fujinomiya. * In Pokemon (158Movies Animal Style) she is played by Twilight Sparkle * In Pokemon (Chris1988 Animal Style) she is played by Cheer Bear * In Pokemon (61Movies Style) she is played by Treat Heart Pig. Gallery: Misty-0.jpg|Misty in the TV Series Misty in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Misty in Pokemon: The First Movie Misty in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Misty in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Misty in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Misty in Pokemon 3: The Movie Misty in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Misty in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Misty in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Misty in Pokemon 4Ever Misty in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Misty in Pokemon Heroes Misty in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Misty in Pokemon Chronicles Misty in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Misty in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon Misty in Kids WB.jpg|Misty in Kids WB Misty in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Misty in Pokemon Puzzle League Scary Misty.jpg Misty Yelling at Ash Ketchum.jpg Ash and Friends Imitate Team Rocket.jpg Misty jealous.png Wedding - Brock, Misty, Ash and Pikachu.jpeg Misty is pissed off.gif Misty rescues Ash.jpeg Misty in summer kimono.jpeg Misty super pissed off.gif Misty - are you ready to rumble.jpeg Misty looks stupid.jpeg Misty's cut.png Misty and Ash.jpeg Ash and pals going Hollywood .png Ash, you bastard!.jpeg Baby Misty.png|Baby Misty Golden outfit misty .jpeg Kimono misty.jpeg Mermaid misty.jpeg|Misty as a mermaid Misty and Tracey.jpeg James holds Misty hostage.jpeg Ash's reaction to someone spoiling the new Harry Potter book.jpeg Brock depressed.jpeg Misty gets burned.jpeg Ash loses his temper.jpeg It takes a worm to love a worm....png Shut YO mouth bee-atch.jpeg LetgoOfMeyouPervert!!!qerw234.png Victory dance misty and Pikachu.gif Misty vs James.jpeg Don't you bug me with a caterpie.gif Misty is VERY pissed off with Ash.png Young Misty.jpeg|Young Misty Red bikini Misty.jpeg Bitch not impressed 2.jpeg Don't mess with this bitch.jpeg Misty freaking out.jpeg Misty vs Jessie.jpeg Misty the water princess.png DON'T MESS WITH DIS BITCH!! 23.jpeg Misty pissed off with Psyduck.jpeg Paper fan smack.jpeg Misty likes this page!.jpeg Misty's in love.gif Dumb bitch.gif Pouty bitchy face.jpeg Scary monster face.jpeg Misty wins the Princess Festival competition and the princess doll set.jpeg We like moomooo milk.png Pikachu likes ice cream.jpeg Misty red beach bikini.jpeg Misty HATES Psyduck.gif Misty's Facebook pic.jpeg Misty goes parasailing.jpeg Gone surfing.gif Misty it was an egg-cident.gif Misty is pissed off again.gif Misty pissed off with Brock.gif Misty and pikachu having fun .gif Pikachu likes Misty .gif Swimsuit edition.png Athletic wear.jpeg Radical teens.png I hope you're wrong as usual.gif Mermaid misty.gif Fake boobies.jpeg Misty-2.jpg Hop-Hop Town? .jpeg Lily scolds Misty.jpeg And misty gets pissed off.png Loser gyms?!.png Misty, Pikachu and Brock dance.png Little misty.jpeg|Little Misty Happy ash singing.jpeg Bitch not impressed 3245.jpeg Don't fire-spin me! Help, help, help, help!.jpeg Misty vs Andreas.png Misty angry.gif Misty wins the Princess Festival tournament and the Pokémon Princess dolls.gif|Misty wins the Pokemon princess dolls Doll misty.jpeg|Doll Misty Misty freaks out.gif I AM NOT A GYARADOS!!!! - Misty.gif Go Pokeball, go!.gif Party hard.gif Misty rulz.gif Misty's back.jpeg Misty's Valentine is Golduck lol.gif Haunter licks Misty.gif Tentacruel and Misty.gif Pouty Misty.gif Misty in Advanced Generation.jpeg Misty loves water pokemon.gif Misty bitching.gif Red bikini clan misty .gif Twinkly eyes misty.jpeg She walks to school with the lunch she packed...nobody knows what she's holding back....jpeg Big eyes misty.gif 3234646510101001010101001.gif Misty yells at Psyduck.gif Pokeball, GO!!!!.gif 323123423421243213498009098098098.jpeg Misty blushes.gif Misty is super pissed off at you.jpeg Green bikini Misty .jpeg Misty crying.gif Misty in love.jpeg Misty eating a Subway sandwich.gif 13239880311.jpeg 123132132132312132312123231.jpeg Say what????.jpeg Misty looks fabulous.gif 2431234321343231253478689.jpeg Misty cries for Ash.jpeg Misty hates carrots.jpeg Princess Misty.jpeg Misty is scared of bugs!!!.jpeg when morning comes, it'll be too late ~ Misty.jpeg James is just standing right there! ~ Misty.jpeg I don't think this is funny - I look like a cartoon character!.gif Misty with Brock and Porygon.jpeg Ash's Friends.jpg Mistysailor jupiter.jpg|Misty as Lita/Sailor Jupiter prince eric gets confronts by misty.jpg Misty (Pokemon Origins).png Misty you're the most wonderful father in the whole world.jpg Misty-0.png Chronicles ep16 ss2.jpg Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 22..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 21..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 13..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 28..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 29..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 27..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 25..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 26..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 24..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 23..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 20..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 18..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 17..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 19..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 09..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 15..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 16..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 14..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 11..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 12..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 03..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 10...png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 07..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 02..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 08..jpg Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 04..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 06..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 05..png Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 01..png Ash Ketchum Puzzled.jpg Misty-1.jpg Misty as eleanor Miller.jpg Mato StylePokemon.jpeg Misty meets Trinity.jpg Takami and Kasumi.jpg Misty (Pokemon).png Misty OS.png Misty and Trinity.jpg Misty (TV Series).jpg Happy Ash.png Misty 1st dubet in sailor brittany.png Misty as sailor M.jpg Misty as Sailor M aka Amy sailor brittany.png misty in danny doo.jpg Misty in a hula outfit artchanxv response by mamonstar761-dc0k2qd.png Misty' Wears Raye's Overalls.png|Misty wears a Pink overalls 11376472 697829283655913 1580810822 n.jpg No9cb036ac57116e28db7a96bec8e59417.png No57670869aa504686104e0ac41ee11ffd563585ed hq.jpg 67503800.jpg DQLLg04W0AEaGWa.jpg Misty in A Togepi Mirage.jpg Misty in The Princess and the Togepi.jpg Misty in The Princess and the Togepi-0.jpg Misty's Belly Button.jpg Y1gs2lt8m8i11.jpg Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Peach Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Childs Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who can fly Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Gym Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Young Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Savers Category:Tomboys Category:Mermaids Category:Sweet Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Hotheads Category:Comedians Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:1997 introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:1997 Introductions